


A heated encounter

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Very rude.





	A heated encounter

Our tale starts in The Great Hall, Arthur Weasley has just been sorted into Gryffindor and he is chattering away to his new first year friends about his love for all things Muggle.

Arthur smiled. "Muggle things are so interesting, guys. You should check them out some time."

Molly who was sitting a few seats away from him on the other side of the table told him, "You're just a no good Muggle hugger."

Arthur's smile fell and he muttered, "So, what if I am?"

Molly smirked. "Everyone knows that Muggle huggers aren't welcome at Hogwarts."

Arthur laughed. "I've never heard anything so stupid in my life." He added, "Who are you anyway, Muggle hater?"

Molly said, "Molly Prewett and I'm not a Muggle hater. I just don't like them that much."

She turned away to talk to friends in her year.

Arthur turned to his new friends and grinned. "I'm going to befriend that girl, she's fiery and I like that."


End file.
